For Field!
by Nameless983
Summary: Ini adalah fic tentang klub baseball dan sepakbola yang memperebutkan lapangan olahraga. Warning:OOC,AU,jayus,typo de-el-el-de-es-be Rate T for some language and action.


For Field!

Disclaimer:Sengoku Basara hanya milik Capcom,kalau milik author pasti isinya yaoi semua.

Warning:OOC,AU,jayus,typo,EYD acakadut de-el-el-de-es-be

Summary:Ini adalah cerita tentang klub sepakbola dan _baseball_ yang memperebutkan lapangan olahraga di Gakuen Basara.

Fic pertamaku di fandom ini

Setting diambil menurut official doujinshi Basara,yaitu Gakuen Basara

-xxx-

"Ma-Masamune-dono,kami punya pertandingan penting beberapa minggu lagi,jadi berikan prioritas agar klub sepakbola dapat menggunakan lapangan olahraga!"sahut Yukimura dengan berapi-api sambil menggebrak meja dengan kasar.

"HA!,dalam mimpimu Sanada,pergi dan gunakan taman bermain!sahut Masamune tak kalah kencang dengan perempatan terpampang jelas di masing-masing klub mulai geger menyaksikan adu mulut antara kedua ketua mereka.

"Tapi bukankah sekarang adalah giliran klub sepakbola menggunakan lapangannya?kesabaranku juga ada batasnya!"Yukimura mulai teriak-teriak dengan sangat ooc-nya,ajaran Shingen sih*keplakk*.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah kapur melayang kearah Masamune dan _headshot _sodara-sodara!.

"Che,jadi itu yang kau inginkan Sanada?,_Lets fight_!" teriak Masamune dan langsung melemparkan 6 kapur sekaligus kearah Yukimura,dan mukanya langsung putih semua.

Padahal yang melempar kapur itu Yoshitsugu,awal segala permasalahan…

"Baiklah kalau begitu,AKU SANADA YUKIMURA! AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KEKUATAN KLUB SEPAKBOLA YANG SEBENARNYA!" Yukimura berteriak dengan lantang hingga menulikan semua orang yang ada di kelas itu sesaat.

"Cukup basa-basinya,_LET'S PARTY!_" Masamune kembali melempar benda,dan kali ini korbannya adalah penghapus papan tulis.

Dan dimulailah pertarungan alias tawuran di dalam kelas itu.

-xxx-

"Jadi,kau yang membuat mereka berkelahi seperti itu?" tanya Motonari kepada Yoshitsugu dengan wajah_ poker face _seperti biasa,sambil mendongak untuk melihat kelas di lantai 2 yang sudah jadi arena pertempuran untuk kedua klub olahraga tersebut.

Yoshitsugu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat,padat dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah,aku tidak bisa melihatnya lama-lama,aku pergi dulu." Motonari berjalan meninggalkan Yotshitsugu yang masih asyik menonton pertarungan antara Sanada vs Date.

Meanwhile…

Ruangan tempat perang Sekigahara kedua *plakk* sudah tidak bisa ditebak lagi bentuk dimana-mana,meja dan kursi yang berantakan serta mayat-mayat orang-orang yang pingsan tergeletak dilantai seperti dendeng yang sedang dijemur di bawah sinar matahari.

Kriettt…

"Sanada-dan- danna!" Sasuke terkejut melihat danna-nya tergeletak di pojok ruangan sambil memegang kemoceng yang bila dilihat lebih lanjut adalah kemoceng milik si poni lempar AKA Mitsunari.

"Permisi,Masamune-sama!" Kojuurou tidak kalah terkejut melihat keadaan tuannya yang tengkurep di lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Mitsunari,yang akhirnya berhasil menyeret Ieyasu untuk tidak bolos piket nyaris jawsdrop ngeliat keadaan kemoceng tercintrongnya,Mitsunari aja reaksinya gitu, apalagi Ieyasu yang jawsdrop max kuadarat melihat keadaan kelas yang harus dibersihkannya hanya berdua dengan Mitsunari.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Mitsunari nyaris berteriak sambil mengancungkan jarinya kearah Sasuke dan Kojuurou yang memapah masing-masing tuannya untuk dibawa ke ruang harus berhadapan dengan Akechi-sensei.

"Ah~ jadi hari ini kau yang bertugas,Mitsunari?" Sasuke bertanya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa,"Selamat,kau bisa membawa Ieyasu untuk piket" Sasuke berkata dengan santai disambut cengiran oleh Ieyasu dan deathglare dari Mitsunari.

"Saya akan membantu kalian berdua piket sebagai permintaan maaf,setelah membawa Masamune-sama ke ruang kesehatan."Kojuurou bicara mengangguk tanda berterimakasih.

"Yah~ kurasa aku akan membantu kalian bertiga,jaa nee~."Sasuke bicara sambil memapah Yukimura menuju ke ruang mendeathglare punggung Sasuke.

"Ieyasu…" Mitsunari mengeluarkan aura hitam yang tidak mengenakkan,Ieyasu menelan ludah ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hmm?"

"CEPAT AMBIL SAPU DAN BERSIHKAAN! KAU SAPU SELURUH KELAS DULU BARU AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU,MENGERTI? Mitsunari berteriak hingga membuat seisi sekolah budeg.

"Tapi…"

"SUDAH,JANGAN BANYAK BICARA LAGI,CEPAT KERJAKAN!" teriak Mitsunari dengan gaya komandan memerintah anak buahnya.

Ieyasu mengambil sapu dengan pasrah sambil menghela napas.

-xxx-

"Yak,kurasa sudah selesai."Sasuke meregangkan lengannya,"Dan terima kasih banyak kepada tuan Tokugawa" Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ieyasu yang nyaris tepar karena disuruh bekerja paling banyak.

Ieyasu cuma membalasnya dengan anggukan karena gak kuat ngomong lagi,sekarang dia sedang duduk,di sudut lain Mitsunari menangisi kemocengnya dalam hati.

"Jaa nee~" Sasuke menghilang menuju ruang kesehatan,meninggalkan pasangan gaje yang sibuk dengan urusan tahu kenapa hanya berdua?,Kojuurou sudah pergi lebih dulu dari kelas.

Ieyasu hendak membuka pintu ketika mendengar Mitsunari bicara "Ieyasu…",Ieyasu yang udah capek pasang tampang jutek.

"Ayo,kita selesaikan urusan kita yang belum selesai!" balas Mitsunari sambil mengancungkan kemocengnya

"Besok saja." jawab Ieyasu sambil berlalu,meninggalkan Mitsunari sendirian dengan beberapa siswa yang masih pingsan.

Meanwhile…

"Danna,walaupun marah kepada Masachhi kau harusnya tidak memulai perang." Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan dengan layaknya seorang ibu menasihati anaknya yang habis tawuran.

"Apa yang kaubilang,_monkey_?" sahut Masamune dari tempat tidur sebelah sambil mengancungkan jari tengahnya.

"Tapi…,bukan aku yang mulai!" Yukimura balas mendeathglare Masamune.

"HA! Tapi tetap saja lapangan olahraga milik klub baseball!" Masamune mulai memancing emosi Yukimura lagi.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita bermain? pemenangnya akan mendapat prioritas di lapangan olahraga." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Masamune."Main? Kau pikir kami itu bocah?" sahut Masamune.

"Bukan,kita akan bermain…" Sasuke mengambil _microphone _yang entah asalnya dari mana."_Kick-Base Showdown_!" sahut Sasuke ala presenter di acara-acara televisi.

"_Kick-Base Showdown?what the hell is that?_" sahut Masamune balik dengan Engrish-nya yang kambuh lagi,sambil mencengkram kerah Sasuke.

"Itu adalah saat dimana sepakbola dan baseball digabungkan." Jawab Sasuke balik dengan percaya diri."Dan kenapa itu harus digabung!" Masamune menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Bukankah itu bagus untuk memperebutkan lapangan?dengar,bila klub baseball menang maka klub bola akan latihan di taman bermain,tapi bila klub bola menang,kalian akan latihan di pojok lapangan,deal?"

"Deal!"

-xxx-

Terdengar suara hiat dan ciat dari arah lapangan olahraga,tempat duel antara seorang Masamune dan Yukimura,yang merasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua yang lain ngontrak.

Setelah dua _Inning_ akhirnya giliran Yukimura untuk maju."HA! Kau tak akan bisa melihat bola ini,Sanada." Sahut Masamune dengan percaya diri."Kita lihat saja,Masamune-dono uooo~" Yukimura membalas dengan berapi-api.

"_Take this!Secret Technique,Magnum Invisible!"_ Masamune berteriak seraya melemparkan bola.

'Ukh,b-bolanya menghilang!' teriak Yukimura dalam hati.

"_STRIKE!"_

"Lihat itu,Sanada?" Masamune menyahut Masamune melakukannya sekali lagi dan berhasil _Strike._

"YUKIMURA!" tiada angin dan hujan Shingen pun nongol dengan tiba-tiba."Kenapa kau tidak membuat kemajuan apapun! Lihatlah dengan mata hatimu!" Masamune menimpuk Shingen.

"_Shut up you old geezer._" gumam Masamune. "OYAKATA-SAMAAA~" Yukimura berteriak dengan lebay. "Cih,lagipula apa itu mata hati?kau tak akan bisa melihat INI!"Masamune mulai melempar lagi.

'Mata hati…' Yukimura menutup matanya,membayangkan dirinya menang piala dunia.

DEESH

Yukimura menendang bola dengan sangat keras hingga bolanya yang tidak percaya menggumamkan 'Apa…'.

"Lihat bolanya melayang!"seru Yukimura sambil mulai berlari."Bukan! Lihat bolanya keluar lapangan,Homerun!" teriak Sasuke lebih semangat lagi.

"Nnnggg,_guys _lihat arah bolanya…" sahut Masamune orang yang bermain maupun menonton pertandingan menengok kearah bola yang masih melayang.

PRAANGG!JDEER!DUAR!

Daann bolanya menghancurkan kantor kepala sekolah sodara-sodara!

"Kepala sekolah! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Teriak Nouhime dalam kepulan debu yang beterbangan.

"Grrrr~" Nobunaga tahu ini ulah siapa.

Besoknya…

Klub sepakbola dan baseball

Tidak boleh menggunakan

lapangan olahraga

Sampai waktu yang ditentukan.

Kepala Sekolah.

"Da' hell?" teriak Masamune.

Yah,untuk sementara ini sepertinya mereka akan berlatih di tempat lain.

End.

A/N

Yay,fic kedua!*tebar konfeti* sebetulnya ficnya bisa lebih panjang lagi tapi karena author waktunya mepet jadi segini saja#gananya

Ide fic ini dari salah satu chapter di komik Gakuen Basara,chapter 2 kalo ga untuk Saika Tsuruhime yang sudah jadi teman pertama disini^^

Mind to review?


End file.
